mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3611
Mikey Episode Number: 3611 (Betty Lou's Dolly Story) Date: Tuesday, May 27, 1997 Sponsors: X, 1 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Luis Santeiro 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Betty Lou has written a story ("Dolly Dearest"), which will be acted out by the residents of the street. The story begins with Big Bird as "a large, yellow bird," who discovers a long-forgotten doll at the bottom of his toy box. The doll is supposed to talk at the press of its button, but it doesn't seem to work. He assumes it's broken and prepares to throw it back in the box. Before he can, Rosita happens by. The doll reminds her of one she used to own and makes conversation with it, somehow enabling it to talk (in Spanish no less). Unfortunately, the bird isn't able to replicate her success; the doll won't talk when he pushes the button. Stay tuned for more... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|AGUA: kids play in water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In South America," they say "Buenos Dias" for good morning, and "Buenas Noches" for good night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Julius and Jasper discuss about an apple |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A puzzle of a zebra is put together |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert notices that Ernie has a bandage on his face that looks like an X. Ernie says he was in an x-ident ("accident"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|As the story continues, the bird still can't get the doll to talk, even when trying to communicate in Spanish. Suddenly, Grundgetta appears and is very interested in playing with a broken doll. The doll starts talking again, speaking in a very Grouchy manner. The grouchy lady is mad at the bird for lying about the doll being broken and storms off. But, the bird still can't get the doll to talk for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jonathan Richman sings "I'm a Little Airplane," with film of kids pretending to be airplanes. Producer: Josh Selig |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets a check-up. X - X-Ray |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "Mystery Guest." And the contestants, Cookie Monster, Don Music, and Sherlock Hemlock have to figure out who the mystery guest is. The Mystery Guest is the letter X. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|In the next chapter, the bird is ready to dispose of the doll yet again, when a "counting person" arrives. He gives a try talking to the doll, who assists him in counting to 40. The bird wonders why the doll won't talk to him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The great Alphonso and his trained X's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson orders soup, roast beef, and peach pie, wants them to be presented in that order (one at a time). Grover doesn't understand the order, keeps bringing wrong item. Upon seeing pie (twice), explains he after "everything else," prompting bring everything else on menu. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: COFFEE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba" with some sheep, Gladys the Cow, a duck, and Chip. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Three girls clap and say the names of vegetables |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Telly show "forward" and "backward." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stamped and painted X animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Patti LaBelle sings "Oh, How I Miss My X" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|The story goes on, where the bird meets the Doll Doctor (Gordon), who is able to get the doll to cough and say "ahhh." He deduces the doll is angry with the bird. Big Bird asks Betty Lou why, but she leaves it on a cliffhanger and introduces another break... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest Cookie Monster keeps getting wrong story after wrong story. This airing features the 1978 Union Jack logo instead of the 1995 logo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids count one duck in the pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of One |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Philip Balsam sings "Easy is the Only Way to Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|As the story concludes, the Doll Doctor explains that the doll is angry at the bird for leaving her in the toy box for so long. The bird makes things right by apologizing, which suddenly allows the doll to talk back to him and they start a game of hide-and-seek. The cast gathers to congratulate Betty Lou on her story, as Grundgetta announces the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while The Count holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide